


Irresistible

by sapphireish



Category: Fan - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireish/pseuds/sapphireish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a small town girl who's in her 3rd year of highschool. Your neighbor next door is super cute, but he's overaged for you. You thought that he would never be interest in you, but a chain of events turn that thought around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP"

You groan as you hear your alarm scream. You slap the off button and cover my face with the blanket. It's 7:00 am, time to get ready for school. You go to Norwalk High in California, really close to the beach you love to go with your somewhat friends. You wait a second to wake up a bit, and then you stretch your arms as you bring your legs out of bed. You finally get out of bed and zombie walk to my closet. 

"What to wear... What to wear..." You think to yourself as you try to pick out a shirt and some shorts.

"Eh. Casual and comfy" You say with a tired tone. You're not a morning person, and definitely rarely wear uncomfortable clothes. I mean, come on. What's the point of uncomfortable clothes? You're not here to impress anyone. Just be you. You quickly get dressed to make some yummy breakfast, even though you have a small appetite in the morning. You open the fridge and grab some pre-cut avacado your mom made for you the night before. You grab the bread and pop it in the toaster. Avacado toast is your absolute favorite. In fact, you eat it almost every day. You wait a minute and wait for the toast to pop up. Once the toast it ready, you place the avacados nicely on the toast. And before you know it, the toast is gone. Where? In your stomach of course! You then glance at the clock and it's 7:30. Time to get the the bus stop. You quickly run upstairs and grab your backpack and rush to the bus stop. 

"Phew, just in time" you think to yourself with relief. You've been late to the bus stop plenty of times. That wouldn't be a problem if your mom and dad were around most of the day. Always on work trips, but you're used to it. The bus arrives and you hop in.

"Fuck" you think to yourself with fear. You forgot your daily medications.

"Sophie, you're going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Deep breathes, deep breathes" you repeat in your head. You have social anxiety, meaning that you fear being around people. You take Effexor, a depression and social anxiety reliever. You walk down the row of the bus with fear, worrying about students judging you. You walk all the way to the back of the bus, your usual spot.

"It's over Sophie. You did it" you think to congratulate your self. You then look out the window as the bus leaves, but you don't know about the man who's been staring at you the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 8:30 and you arrive at school.

"Oh greaaaaaat. My favorite place!" You playfully think in your head. You start to smile but then remember about what others will think of you. 

"What if they think I'm such a loser for smiling alone? What if they laugh at me? What if they won't want to even talk to me?" Thoughts flow through your head as you freak out. 

"Okay," you think to yourself, "what are your surroundings?" You think to calm yourself. You slowly look up from your desk and find your classmates. 

"What are they doing?" You ask to also help calm yourself down. Everyone is just chatting with each other, with no one looking at you. This really calms you down because you know that your fears aren't true at all.

"Alrighty. Good morning, we will now start with-" Your teacher, Mr. Goodwin, starts to explain to the class. You're a good student, especially for a junior. Since most of them have already quit trying in school. You're a straight A student and in all Ap classes. Sure, it's a lot of work, but it's worth it. You anyways have no life besides doing homework. 

School ends before you know it and you have a ton of homework, no big deal. You hop on the bus and you try to look straight forward and not at others. 10 minutes pass and you're at the bus stop. You hop off the bus and the bus leaves while the other kids walk to their houses. It's a 5 minute walk, no biggie. 

"I have Pre-Cal, Spanish 4-" you start to list off all of the homework that you have to finish tonight. For sure you'll be up all night, but thank GOSH it's Friday. What does the average high schooler do on a Friday night? Netflix, parties, hang out with friends, etc. All the fun stuff. But yourself? You do homework. It's like a second nature. You finally get to your house and stop to look to the left, which is your neighbors house. Brendon lives there, our neighbors. He is so damn cute, his luscious eyelashes, thick brows, perfect hair, and those moist lips. Thinking about him just makes you so warm inside. After a bit of daydreaming about Brendon, you remember that he's 25, not your age. It upsets you a bit, but ya know. Can't have everything in life. You then walk up the steps to your house and walk in. 

"Mom, Dad!" You yell with excitement, thinking that they were home. You walk towards the kitchen and find a note.

"We're having a date night Sophie. We won't be home till later. Feel free to have a snack. Love you!" You read the note and feel no emotions towards it. 

"Mom and Dad are always gone, it's fine. Just do your homework" You think, trying to feel no sad emotions. You walk upstairs to your room and drop your bags. What a relief, so much school work! You sit at your desk and look out the window.

"Wh-what?!?!" You scream out loud in fear. Brendon was looking at you. With binoculars. WHO DOES THAT? A CREEP!!! You fall back and stay down there. Why was Brendon looking at you? You're not cute at all. You're the one who has a crush on him. No one would have a crush on me! After a bit of freaking out, you finally have the courage to stand up. You look out the window and he's gone. You sit at your desk and think about it the whole time when you're doing homework. Why was Brendon Urie, your crush, an older guy, looking at YOU?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fanfic!


End file.
